


Fix Your Damn Collar

by mommy_muppet



Series: Harringrove Hickey Happy-Hour [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cussing, Dustin Henderson Being Dustin Henderson, Hickeys, M/M, POV Dustin Henderson, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_muppet/pseuds/mommy_muppet
Summary: Dustin notices a little something on Steve's neck. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Hickey Happy-Hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Fix Your Damn Collar

Steve has been acting really weird lately. And like, don't get me wrong, Steve is weird. But he's been like, ditching me for "family dinners" or "basketball." They're all really lame excuses if you ask me.

At first, I thought he might have a secret girlfriend. But, then I remembered how he's constantly flailing around and flirting with girls. While he is rather likable, I doubt any of the high school girls find it endearing anymore.

I went on to think maybe he's studying or something. He might've been embarrassed about failing classes. But then I remembered, this is Steve we're talking about, he doesn't give two shits.

My last guess was that he has been secretly plotting our demise. I mean, he used to be a royal douche. Maybe he is just trying to make his way into our ranks. Some may say I'm over exaggerating and to that I say Never doubt the Dusto-meter . But then I remembered how shitty an actor Steve is.

I was genuinely stumped. Which isn't something I admit lightly. What the hell is Steve up to?

I was just about ready to give him the official "Mind-Flayer Possession Test" when I saw them. The god damn hickeys. I will fully deny the mouse-like squeak I let out.

"What the hell??" Steve laughed. "You okay there, buddy?" We were currently driving from my house to the arcade to meet up with the rest of the party.

"Okay??" I squealed "No Steve! I'm not okay. You've been ditching me a lot lately! Which is fine if you're actually busy." I added politely. Just for a moment, before I went back to screaming. "But not if you're lying about it just to fuck your girlfriend for hours!"

"Hey! Language- What? My girlfriend? Back up." Steve frowned.

"Yes Steve. You have hickeys all over your neck." I sighed.

Steve's face went red. "I- they're not...hickeys!" He stuttered.

"Yes they are."

"No- I...okay, so? What if they are?"

"What if?? Steve, you've been sneaking around for weeks. I wouldn't believe you if you said they were just from a hookup. Which means you're in an actual relationship and failed to mention it!"

"Well...um. I have my reasons." Steve nearly whispered.

"That sounds like a you problem." I quipped. "Now spill."

Steve took a second to think about it before he pulled into the arcade parking lot and turned to look at me. He looked a bit more nervous than I might have expected. But like I said, Steve's weird.

"This is kind of a big deal, Dustin. So like, please don't freak out."

"OH MY GOD! IS NANCY CHEATING ON JONATHAN?? STEVE! YOU-"

"NO! No, it's not Nancy"

"Okay good...what's the big deal, then?"

Steve was quiet for a second before he managed to squeeze out a few words. Not that I could hear them through his obvious muffling attempts.

"Speak up, Steve!"

"It's not a girl!" He hissed.

I froze. There were a million things clicking in my head. It all made sense! The sneaking. The nerves. The whispers. The lying. I took a few breaths to figure out what to say. If there's one thing Steve is right about, it's that yes, this is a big deal.

"Steve." I said. "Look at me." It took him a second but he slowly turned his head to me. "It's okay...I'm not mad or anything. Just a little surprised."

"You're not mad?"

"Do I look like a homophobe?? Would you actually think that low of me?"

That got him to laugh a little.

"Steve. It really is okay." I paused "I can't say I get it cause like, I'm young and straight but...there's nothing wrong with it. I'm sure the rest of the party would agree."

"Thanks." Steve gave me a small smile.

"But I hope you know I'm going to pester you for a name cause-"

"Billy."

"...what?"

"Billy."

"Hargrove?"

"The one and only." Steve smiled.

Let me say, Billy always struck me as a bit homo. I mean just look at the guy. He has a damn earring! So, I'm not surprised on that front. But on the other, he beat the ever loving shit out of Steve not so long ago. I'm not sure how they got where they are now but Steve seems happy so I don't want to burst his bubble. So all I say is

"Holy fucking shit."

"Good 'holy fucking shit' or bad 'holy fucking shit'?" Steve questioned

"I'm not exactly sure yet." I replied.

"That's fair." Steve gave a small nod before adding quickly. "Hey wait! You're not supposed to say that!"

"I can say whatever I want, mom!" I blew Steve a very sloppy raspberry.

"Like hell you can! Wait shit- I shouldn't. Gah!" Steve stuttered. I know he's just trying to be a good influence but it's almost too funny watching him try. He added a quick "Do as I say not as I do."

"Well," I started, getting out of the car and turning to peer at Steve through the open window. "I say, fix your damn collar." I can hear Steve freaking out again as I run inside to find the boys.


End file.
